


A Man's Holiday

by whiteswan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteswan/pseuds/whiteswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's got Morgan so excited about March 14th?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Holiday

Disclaimer: Are JJ and Hotch together? No? Then it’s not mine; I’m just playing with them for a while.

 

On March 14th, at 8:42 AM, the BAU bullpen was greeted with a more-cheerful-than-usual salutation from SSA Derek Morgan as he meandered through the room. After messing with Reid’s hair, as usual, he plopped down in the empty chair next to Prentiss, who looked at him suspiciously.

“Alright, what’s going on Morgan? You’re ten minutes late, which isn’t unusual, but you’ve got a shit-eating grin on your face. Either you know something we don’t or you got laid last night. So which is it?”  
Morgan just chuckled, “Don’t you know what today is?”

JJ looked at him curiously, “Nothing in particular that I’m aware of. Enlighten us.”

Reid piped up as he smoothed his hair back down, “In Japan today is White Day. Valentine’s Day was exactly a month ago and in Japan, only women give gifts on Valentine’s; the men reciprocate on White Day. Did you know that there are at least three different classes of candy that can be gifted on the two days, depending on one’s relationship with the recipient? In fact….”

The dark-skinned profiler grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Reid, we’re not in Japan. Today my friends, is a holiday especially for men. You can’t tell me you’ve never heard of S and BJ day? “

Prentiss grimaced, “Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

Rossi meandered over to join the conversation, “What’s this about a men’s holiday?”

Morgan grinned again, mostly at the confused look on Reid’s face, “Well, let’s face it, Valentine’s is a woman’s holiday. We guys have got to shell out cash for flowers, candy and dinner or face sleeping on the couch for a month. So today is S and BJ Day, also known as Steak and Blow Job Day. You ladies get to reciprocate our efforts; cook us a steak dinner and give us a world-class…..HEY!” He cut off his sentence in order to defend himself from Prentiss’s attack on his head with an especially thick case file, “What? It’s true!”

Both women looked disgusted, even as Rossi began laughing his head off. “I like the sound of this!”

JJ was the one to take a swing this time, “What do you mean, Valentine’s is a woman’s holiday? Sure, we get flowers and dinner but let’s face it, if you men don’t get something afterwards; we’re the ones that are called teases. It’s hardly worth the effort!”

Prentiss nodded her agreement, “Besides, too many guys think that a dozen roses on February 14th is all they have to do all year. It’s kind of sad if a card and a single bouquet is all the effort someone’s willing to make for the person they love.”

Morgan snorted at that, “What do you mean? We’re the ones who have to put in all the effort for Valentine’s.”

“Hah!” JJ scoffed as she rummaged around in a drawer, “So the workouts, the efforts we put into our makeup, all the little details that we make sure are covered so we look our best for you men are nothing. That’s bull!”

“Hey, those flowers and Valentine’s dinner reservations don’t come cheap!” Morgan found himself with a catalogue being thrown at his chest, “JJ, what the…?”

His blonde colleague smirked, “Take a look through that. The next time you spend that kind of money on something that covers so little and is likely to be ruined by the end of the evening, you just let me know.” She smirked as her friend’s eyebrows began to rise at the prices listed next to the see-through red baby-doll dresses in the two month old Victoria’s Secret catalogue and the blush that covered Reid face when he caught sight of the scantily clad model on the front.

Any further discussion on the topic was curtailed by the arrival of Garcia in the bullpen with folders in hand, “What’s this, a party and I wasn’t invited?”

Rossi was still trying to contain his snickers, “Hey Kitten, we were just discussing today’s special occasion.”

Garcia grinned at the group, “Well sorry to say but none of you boys are getting your T-bone steaks today. We caught a new case. Though I have to admit, that little number you’re looking at would be great Hot Stuff.”  
Morgan tossed the catalogue down in disgust, “Damn! There go my plans for the evening.”

Penelope gave him a sympathetic grin, “Aww, you can call me later my Adonis; I’ll make it up to you.”

“You betcha Baby Girl.”

Emily groaned, “Garcia, while I’m not surprised that you know what today is, I can’t believe you’re encouraging him!”

Garcia just grinned, “I could never disappoint my favorite hunk of dark chocolate.”

A hand on JJ’s shoulder and her resulting jump alerted them to Hotch’s arrival, “War room in ten minutes.” He paused for a moment, then continued, “And Morgan….I don’t think pink’s your color.” The light blush that momentarily stained JJ’s cheeks seemed to go unnoticed amongst the laughter over the look on Morgan’s face as he realized that the catalogue had fallen open to a hot-pink baby-doll dress with a circle around the product code as Hotch walked off with a hidden smirk on his face. 

Glancing at his friend, Morgan couldn’t help but ask, “Uh JJ….”

JJ just smiled sweetly, “Nothing you need to know Derek. See you in the war room.” She picked up the catalogue, put it away and gathered what she’d need for the conference, “Oh and good luck with celebrating later. I have to admit, it does sound like an interesting possibility.” She, Prentiss and Garcia walked off giggling, leaving their male colleagues behind.

Reid looked at the other two profilers, “Umm, did I miss something there?”

Derek was silent, still dumbfounded at the women’s laughter after their previous indignation, while Rossi just smirked again, “Never mind kid. If I haven’t figured out the way a woman’s mind works after all this time, you don’t have a chance. Let’s just say that this could end up being a very interesting holiday.”


End file.
